Some existing electrostatic actuators have a structure in which electrodes of a stator and electrodes of a mover (a movable element) are arranged at an even pitch (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
In contrast, some existing electrostatic actuators have a structure in which electrodes of at least one of a stator and a mover is arranged at an uneven pitch (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 07-16599
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-186988